


Forever and Always

by NowNumber5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowNumber5/pseuds/NowNumber5
Summary: Bria Marie Allen was born all messed up.At least, that's what everyone tells her, ever since she can remember. Her mother died when she was seven, and until she was 14, her grandparents who blamed her for the accident raised her.She also thought she must be all messed up because she was the only girl who liked other girls, but she never told anyone.When another attack forces Bria to flee to Los Angeles and a mysterious hotel, her world will never be the same.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, while I have a specific time period picked out for Bria's life up to age 14, I don't have a super precise time period picked out for the rest of the story because Rick has so many continuity errors in the book it's hard to tell what's happening when. Also, sorry for the short paragraphs-I write for my school's paper so it's just a force of habit tbh. Just enjoy I guess!

My name is Bria Marie Allen, and that's all that's keeping me grounded in reality right now, because everything is falling apart.

Let me explain-that probably sounds overdramatic. You see, I was born on October 17, 1946, shortly after the end of what we now call World War Two. My mother, Margaret Allen, always told me my father was a Navy sailor during the war, and he died during a U-Boat attack soon after he shipped out, before Mom even knew she was pregnant.

Mom and Dad never had time to get married, I remember being told when I was old enough to understand why we got strange looks when we went to church in our little California town. They were set to be engaged, but then Dad got drafted, and there was never a chance. Maybe that's why my grandparents hated me so much. My mother died when I was seven, when she fell off a cliff protecting me from a strong wind and I caught mumbles from Grandma and Grandpa about how God must be punishing their daughter for having a child out of wedlock.

Things got stranger when I started seeing men with only one eye, and women with snake tails for feet, following me around when I walked to school, and when I saw beautiful women waving at me in the water when my friends and I went to the beach.

I was eleven, and stupid enough to tell my grandmother, who took it as further evidence of me being a curse and an unnatural child.

So, when I found out I had a crush on my best friend Mia in 1958, I didn't tell anyone, not even her, because I knew my grandparents would throw me out of the house at best and kill me at worst, with their hatred of my other so-called abnormalities.

Two years later, the monsters found me at my school.

Yes, I mean real monsters-hold on, I promise this will all make sense in a few minutes.

One of the one eyed men burst in during home ec, and the teachers thought it was me causing trouble, and I got kicked out of school-I'm surprised it took that long, I barely passed any of my classes.

It didn't take long after that to get kicked out, so I took a short bus trip to Los Angeles, which is where I found the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where I've been staying for the past few months.

Or so I thought, because the newspaper in front of me is not from 1960, when I went in, or 1961, which is how long I thought I was here.

No, this newspaper says August 9, 2009, and I am totally out of my depth.

Sucking in a quick breath, I remember something nearly lost in the wind that my mother said right before she died:If you're ever in trouble, find Half-Blood Hill.

I check my pockets to make sure I still have some money from the games I won at the hotel-I have about 500 dollars, which should be enough for an airplane ticket if I can find an airport around here.

I see a bus that says airport shuttle on it, and grit my teeth-It's not the 1960s anymore, and that's probably a good thing, but I'm so incredibly lost.

...........................................................

Somehow, I knew to get on a plane to Long Island. Not sure what it was-maybe some kind of natural instinct, or something, but I was now touching down in New York, grasping the armrests of my seat with all my might.

I had kept the newspaper, and found some magazines, that I'd read in the few moments not overwhelmed with turbulence. A lot has changed, like I though. It's a lot better for women, and black people-and people like me, people who don't love the opposite gender. We still can't get married, but it's a lot better.

I'm glad I went in that hotel, even if I lost so much, because I gained even more.

I slowly walk out of the airport and hail a taxi-that's still the same, at least.

I give the directions I remember to the driver and soon enough, I'm there. It's late evening now, and it's still fairly warm. My long-sleeved blue dress, a part of my school's uniform, is much too warm for this weather. Maybe at Half-Blood Hill I can get some new, more 2009-style clothing. I pay the driver and try to start up the hill, where I see a dragon guarding a tree at the top. I'm worried for a second that it won't let me past, but then I see a tall, pretty girl coming towards me.  
"Hi," I say. "I'm Bria Allen. My mother told me to come here if I ever needed help."  
I wish I could tell you what happened immediately after that, but all of a sudden I was far too overwhelmed by everything, by travelling decades into the future, by flying on a plane for the first time, probably by jet lag, by the fact there's an actual freaking dragon right in front of me, and I feel myself passing out.  
I wake up laying in a cot with the girl from earlier sitting next to me, casually reading a book that seems to be written in Ancient greek. She looks at me.  
"Oh! You're up!," she says, pushing herself out of her folding chair and helping me sit up. "Are you okay?"  
"Not really," I say. "I have questions."  
"First of all, my name is Katie Gardner. My mother is Demeter, I know, don't make the jokes about my last name."  
"Did you just say your mother is Demeter?"  
She nods.  
"Am I a daughter of an Olympian god too?," I say. You'd think I'd be more shocked, but my body had just about had all the shock it could handle and it wasn't letting me absorb the information as strange.  
"Yes, probably. You could be a child of a minor god too, like Nemesis or something."  
"How do I find out who my parent is?"  
"There's no way to know, Bria. The gods aren't very hands-on. You'll just have to wait. Dinner is finished by now, but campfire is still going. Want to come?"  
I stand up and make sure my footing is sure before heading for the stairs. On the door, I see the word INFIRMARY in Ancient Greek bold letters. That must be a demigod thing. We make our way out of what Katie tells me is called the Big House, and she points out all the different cabins as we go. "There's Apollo, good chance you're his kid, they're biggest next to the Hermes cabin. That's Hermes right there, avoid that cabin after you get claimed, but you'll have to stay in there until then."  
"Should I sit by them at campfire too?"  
"Yeah, after you introduce yourself. Try to sit near Cecil if you can, he's fairly harmless."  
We reach the firepit and everyone swivels to face us-well, me, because Katie has melted away to sit down with her cabin.  
"Ah, everyone, this is our new camper," says a man with the body of a horse who must be Chiron, but who looks strangely like a middle school Latin teacher somehow. "Bria Allen, is that correct?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"And where are you from, Bria?"  
I suck in a breath. I've kept a lot of secrets, I cant keep too many more without bursting.  
"California, most recently," I say-I was born and raised in Arizona, after all, until my mom died, so that was true.  
"Where in California?"  
"The Lotus Hotel and Casino."  
The group around the fire falls completely silent. One blonde girl makes eye contact with me-maybe she was there too. But I can clearly tell nobody wants to get too deep into things right now.  
"How long?" says the blonde girl.  
I do the calculations in my head quickly. "Forty-nine years."  
I shift uncomfortably, and I see Katie's eyes widen.  
"Bria, your dress!"  
The hem has caught fire from someone's marshmallow, and my leg is being scorched. I grab a bucket of water and put the fire out.  
And-this is crazy, because I should totally be severely burned-I'm completely, totally, one hundred per cent fine.  
Now everyone is staring at me apprehensively.  
"How is she not dead?" I hear someone mutter from the Aphrodite cabin. Looking over, I see her fiddling with a charm that looks like a silver scythe.  
"Bria, look," Katie says, pointing above my head.  
I tilt my head to see a glowing sea-green trident.  
"All hail Bria Allen. Daughter of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, King of the Sea."  
I'm not sure why, but I know things are about to get a lot harder for me.  
The crowd begins to dissipate, but the blonde girl from earlier comes up to me.  
"I'll show you where your cabin is."  
She starts walking, as if expecting me to follow, and I do.  
"Why does everyone want me dead?" I ask.  
"At the end of World War Two, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all made a pact to not have any more demigod kids. If a demigod of theirs is born or, in your case, comes back out of that stupid time warp, bad things usually happen to them."  
We reach my cabin. It's beautiful, made from abalone shells, and when the girl opens the door, I gasp.  
"There should be some clothes in the trunks, you can change into those. I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."  
"Thanks. One question-Am I alone in here?"  
I don't particularly want to sleep alone forever.  
"No. You have a brother, my friend Percy. He'll be here tomorrow."  
She shuts the door with a quick good night and I collapse on the closest bed, too tired to change, and drift off to sleep.


End file.
